Interior components for a vehicle include an instrument panel and a door trim that is disposed adjacent to the instrument panel.
The interior components adjacent to each other may form a design surface. If a positional relationship between the interior components varies due to an error in assembling the interior components together, surface continuity at a boundary between the interior components may decrease, which may ruin the appearance of the design surface.